Angel of the Sea Sings to Me
by lovepass77
Summary: A mermaid named Angelica and her lover Samson become humans in order to escape the wrath of her father Triton and to finally find her angelic mother. Sam and Dean investigate a seaside town where they encounter these mysterious new creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of the Sea Sings To Me**

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating:**M, some language and sexual content

**Genre: **Supernatural romance and mystery

**Summary**: _A young mermaid named Angelica and her lover Samson make a deal with a sea witch to become humans in order to escape the wrath of her father Triton, god of the sea and to find her heavenly mother. Meanwhile, the Winchester brothers investigate a seaside town where there are reports of fishermen who have been lost at sea for twenty years mysteriously returning home to the delight of their families, but something in the sea has turned them into a new kind of monster that the boys have never encountered before. _

**Songs:** Just so you know I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially because of the show Supernatural. Many songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance later go ahead and listen to them after reading one of my stories because it will help you understand it better.

**Characters:**Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Angelica, Samson, Triton, Diamond, Serena, Wanda, Professor Hans, Dr. Mercury, Henry, Phillip, George, Castiel and Bobby Singer.

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. The trademarks and copyrights for Supernatural belong to their owners. I just like to write stories about the show.

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends over at the OP and all the Supernatural fans that love the show and are excited about Season 7!

**[Date: July 1, 1991; ****Scene: In the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Maryland] **

_Two fishermen named Henry Clapton and Phillip Reilly pull hard on their ropes trying to bring up a massive net filled with their day's catch. George Dotson steers the boat and tries to keep it as steady as possible for them so they don't break the old net. _

Henry: "Heave! Come on put your back into it man!"

Phillip: "I am! I am!"

_Phillip pulls on the rope hard with all his might and his calloused fingers start to bleed a little while his wrinkled tan faced grimaces from strain. _

_After much laboring the fishermen finally manage to pull the net onto the boat and hundreds of fresh crabs spill out onto the deck. _

George: "Well done boys! Now there's a good catch."

_George the oldest of the three men runs his fingers through his slowly graying dark beard. Henry the youngest and most handsome removes his cap and wipes sweat from his temples while portly Phillip sits on a crate to rest his sea legs for a moment. The tired and overworked men smile for a moment each thinking about eating some fresh crab legs soon until the boat is abruptly hit very hard from underneath. All three are shaken up by it, but not hurt. _

George: "Holy Hell! What was that?"

_He quickly heads back to the steering wheel to steady the boat before it goes too far off course. The other two fishermen grab onto the sides of the boat, steady themselves and look out at the ocean to see what they've ran into._

Phillip: "I can't see a damn thing!"

_He yells over the loud winds to his buddies. _

Henry: "Me either, but it couldn't have been an iceberg right? I mean it is too warm this time of year for that."

Phillip: "Well, there is too much fog I can't tell!"

_Henry nods at Phillip about the fog that has quickly rolled in around them, but then Henry starts to hear a soft faint voice in the blowing winds coming from out at sea. The voice startles and mesmerizes the poor man. _

_George curses the sea annoyed further when their boat is rocked hard a second time by something down below and several crates on their boat begin to crash down on the deck. _

George: "Let's get out of here, must be a storm coming in!"

Henry: "But, wait can't you hear it! There is someone out there in the water!"

_His friends both stare at him like what he just said is crazy talk. _

George: "Oh Bollocks! There ain't no one out there boy. We're too far away from shore and our radar isn't picking up any other ships nearby either. Keep a steady head it's just troubled waters. Go pick up those crates and crabs."

_Henry frowns at them for dismissing his claim because he keeps hearing the voices in the wind anyway. The voices begin to sound like people singing, but he can't make out the words of the song which isn't in English. Then a minute or so later the voices stop. Henry stares out at the sea bewildered by it. _

Phillip: "Come on quit standing around would ya, and help me gather up these crabs!"

_Henry finally turns to help his pal with the crabs, but he stops moving again when a long slimy tentacle twists around his hand. The tentacle pulls him backwards with a mighty force and knocks him off his feet. __Henry screams as he flies backwards against the deck and the other two fisherman stare in horror until they see him get pulled over the boat hard and into the water. They quickly rush to his aid. _

_George and Phillip both start to scream out "Henry" "Henry!" but they cannot see him anywhere in the dark black ocean waters surrounding them and they have no idea what just pulled their friend into the water either. Then the two fishermen finally hear the sea voices Henry was talking about and it frightens them more. _

_Their boat is bounced hard again and George sees Henry's head finally pop up out of the water. __Phillip yells out once more at Henry while George quickly throws out a life raft into the water for him, but it is much too late for that. They soon see that it is only Henry's mutilated bloody head left floating on the water nothing more. The rest of his body is totally gone ripped apart by something monstrous swimming just underneath their boat. _

_The two fishermen stare in shock at all the blood in the water and then they both scream one last time as once again a huge scaly dark green tentacle reaches for them. They try to run below deck for cover, but both men are pulled overboard to their deaths while the eerie voices of strange sea creatures sing of their plight and laugh. _

_Their boat tosses wildly on the waves floating away at sea into the deep fog never to be seen again. And two terrified daughters of the sea far below near the ocean floor see the whole thing happen, but they dare not move from their hiding place even though they know exactly what killed the fishermen and from where the singing came. They do not want to be killed next by the sea monster so these mermaids named Angelica and Serena remain in their hiding spot until the evil supernatural creature disappears leaving only some leftover human entrails. _

_**Author's Note: You may have guessed already that this story was slightly influenced by some popular sea movies too LOL! But, don't worry it will get better once the Winchesters get involved and there will be several references to mermaid and sea adventure movies and songs throughout this story so look out. I just need to set up the mermaid Angelica's back story first so please bear with me for these first few chapters before I get to the boys. Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Monster Returns**

**[Date: August 4, 1991; ****Scene: In the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Maryland] **

Serena: "Angel, I see him! It's time to go!"

_Angelica rushes out from behind some rocks and seaweed to greet her lover who has come to take her away before her father Triton, god of the sea forces her to marry another merman that she does not love. _

Angelica: "Samson!" _she cries out._

_He embraces her in his arms with a hug and she quickly kisses him. Samson feels her blue body trembling in his arms so he rubs her shoulders to calm her down. _

Samson: "It'll be okay I promise. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. I'm sorry I took so long."

_Angelica nods at him and hugs him tighter. Serena looks around nervously still worried they will get caught escaping. _

Serena: "The Kraken is out tonight. It killed some men maybe we should turn back before it's too late."

_Samson shakes his head and frowns at that._

Samson: "No! We can't go back. Don't worry the Kraken is only after humans not us. They're just a late night snack for the beast. All we have to do is get to shore before your father finds out you've left home so come it's not much further. I know the way. Come!"

_Samson pulls on Angelica's fin. She nods at him once then reaches back to take Serena's so they can stick together while they swim for shore._

_The three meres swim as fast as they can for miles and miles while a huge storm above starts to rain down hard causing the ocean waves to rise and fall furiously around them. _

_Schools of fish feverishly scatter away for cover because this is no ordinary storm. The mere sisters quickly realized this is a sign of their father's angry when the ocean behaves this way. _

Angelica: "He knows!"

Samson: "Just keep swimming come on!"

_Samson starts to swim ahead of them even faster and Angelica despite being very tired already manages to keep up with him, but Serena falls behind them. _

Angelica: "Wait, I don't see Serena. Where she'd go?"

_Angelica looks around frantically for her, but sees only water. _

_Samson looks down and quickly spots the Kraken beneath them and it already has Serena in its grasp covering her whole face up with its huge tentacles so she can't scream for help. _

Samson: "Serena!"

_Samson pulls Angelica close to his body and covers her head up just as the Kraken rips her sister into pieces._

_Angelica cries out in fearful anguish when she hears the sound of Serena's bones crunching in the Kraken's grasp. _

_Angelica: "No!"_

_Samson starts swimming even faster pulling her away from the Kraken and towards the shore nearby. _

_He soon sees light above them shining onto the sea from a lighthouse on land so he races upwards to the top of ocean with Angelica by his side. Samson knows that Krakens hate light so he makes sure to keep them in the path of the light. Angelica clenches her teeth and bites her tongue to keep from making any noise. _

_Samson makes sure to keep swimming in the path of the light so the Kraken sea monster can't see them in the water and it eventually swims away back down to bottom of the sea blinded by the light. Samson pulls her towards the dock and they wait beneath it for a moment to rest. Angelica starts crying deeply and flipping her tail around angrily in the water splashing it against the dock._

Angelica: "This is my fault! I never should have let her come! She's dead and it's all my fault!"

_Samson grabs Angelica's arms to steady her and holds her close once again. _

Samson: "Shhh! Shhh! Hush! Don't even talk like that. It won't do you any good. Serena wanted to come you know that she did. I should have protected the both of you better out there. I thought we'd have more time before Triton came for us. I sorry, Angel I'm so sorry!"

Angelica: "She was my sister, his daughter! How could he do this to her, his own flesh and blood?"

_Angelica sobs louder and her body shakes from cold and painful resentment towards her father for sending that beast to murder them. All meres know that krakens only attack them if ordered by their godfather Triton. _

_Samson shakes his head sadly then kisses her forehead gently. He knows how close these daughters of the sea were even though they were only half-sisters and it makes his scales ache to see his sweet Angel so hurt like this. She's giving up everything so they can be together and seeing her so upset brings tears to his eyes. _

Samson: "Triton never shows mercy you know that better than anyone after what he did to your mother. He will never stop coming after us so we have to get out of the sea tonight. He can't touch us on land. We will finally be free of him and then we can get married."

_Angelica keeps crying and desperately looks up at him. _

Angelica: "But, I don't want to be a human Samson. You know how much I love the sea, it's our home."

Samson: "This is our only hope Angel. I won't let that bastard take you away from me. You are all I care about in this world. Did you bring what we need?"

_Angelica sadly nods again, wipes her face and pulls out a very rare blue oyster pearl from inside her front pouch. Samson takes out his silver knife from his own fish pouch and cuts his arm with it. He wipes his blood on the pearl then holds up the pearl under Angel's eyes until a few of her large tears fall onto the bloody pearl. He places the pearl in a small bag full of tiny shark bones and fish scales. Then Samson slowly peeks out from under the dock to make sure no one is on the beach. _

Samson: "Wait for my signal before you come out okay just in case. I've heard the sea witch is very temperamental at times and we need this deal to go right."

Angelica: "Just be careful please I can't lose you too."

_Samson squeezes one of Angelica's fins a bit to reassure her they will be fine, but inside he isn't sure this plan of theirs will even work at all. If it doesn't he knows they are both doomed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: The Sea Witch **_

_Samson swims out from under the dock and over to the beach where he pulls himself up onto the sand with his sharp nails. He knows the beach is one of the most dangerous places for any meres to be because they put themselves at risk of being seen or caught by humans. So he quickly works to dig a hole in the sand with his claws and buries the small offering bag into the hole. He covers it up with sand then draws seven ancient symbols into the sand around the hole in a circle to summon the sea witch. _

_He softly begins to sing in his Mercian language, and the words he sings call out for help. A crossroad demon named Diamond that specializes in making deals with mere folk hears his call. Only through sea shanties and crooked pirates of old have meres come to know Diamond as the sea witch from listening to humans tell tales about her. They've passed the stories about her around for centuries while travelling the seven seas. Meres believe the sea witch is a human not a demon and that is exactly what Diamond wants them to believe. _

_Samson finishes singing the summoning song and he looks around for a sign of her coming. Nothing happens for several moments so Samson sadly turns his tail to head back to the dock, but then the wind picks up again blowing tons of sand into the air in the shape of a funnel with a black cloud forming in the middle of a huge sand tornado. _

_Angelica fears for Samson's life when she sees this massive sand cloud form, but she wisely stays quiet under the dock until the sea witch finally appears as the sand dissipates. Angelica stares at the beautiful creature in human form that emerges out of the funnel cloud. She hasn't seen very many humans up close, especially female ones since usually mermaids seduce only the males at sea to give as sacrifices to Triton. _

_She has always been told by her older sisters that human females are incredibly hideous looking monsters that hate mermaids for their beauty and ability to steal human males away from them. Angelica is happily surprised that the sea witch is such a pretty human, but what she doesn't realize is that what stands before them on the beach is not human at all. Diamond's dark bluish black dress clings tightly to her damp curvy body and she smiles at Samson seductively as her eyes flash red. Her eyes splinter into the shapes of three dimensional diamonds that mesmerize the poor nervous merman as he watches her move closer. _

Diamond: "How can I be of service tonight my pet?"

_Diamond runs her long painted red nails through Samson's seaweed hair. _

Samson: "I...I. uh my…"

Diamond: "Come on speak up I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all night?"

Samson: "My um…name is…. My name is Samson. We've come a long way to seek out your help."

Diamond: "We?"

_Samson nods at her nervously then turns his head towards the dock. Diamond follows Samson's eyes and spots Angelica in the water underneath it staring shyly back at them._

Diamond: "Ah I see it's a two for one special you want from me then."

_Diamond cruelly smiles at them then motions at Angelica to join them on the beach. Angelica slowly moves closer wandering what the sea witch smells like up close. _

_On land the meres look nothing like humans at all. Their entire bodies are covered with scales and seaweed. Their gills are huge and their tails are very long. They have sharp teeth like vampires and their hair is made of dark green seaweed and wrapped up in seashells fastened together from the ocean floor. _

_All meres male and female have a front fish pouch on their torso like a kangaroo in which they can carry their mere babies or keep small weapons, and use to gather food or shells along the sea floor. Their pouches are made of two layers of skin and the inner thinner layer protects and covers up their sex organs from view. These organs are similar in size and shape to humans so meres are able to mate with humans, but only in special circumstances is mating with humans allowed. Triton forbids meres to mate with humans unless he gives them specific orders to do so. _

_Samson's torso is a quite large muscular one and his upper body is a hunter green while his tail is a dark brown typical of most merman soldiers. Their eyes can change many colors and change to reflect their emotions like a mood ring. Right now Samson is very nervous so his eyes turn yellowish in color. _

_Meres have excellent night vision and can see underwater even better than above it, especially mermen soldiers. Mermen can swim faster than almost everything under the sea except for Krakens and Nesses. Samson is a very fast swimmer and he use to be a lieutenant in Triton's navy until he fell in love with Angelica and went AWOL. _

_Angelica and her sister Serena ran away the night before Angelica was supposed to marry Mellanipos,__a prince of Triton and head General of his navy. Angelica can't stand Mellanipos' cruelty and debauchery so she was determined never to marry him. Her youngest sister, Serena begged to come along too in fear that if Angelica left with Samson then she'd be forced to marry Mellanipos in her absence. _

_Angelica never wanted anything bad to happen to her little sister so she agreed to let Serena come and now an even worst fate has destroyed her. Diamond can tell Angelica is still very upset over her sister's death because her eyes have turned a deep blue and sparkle like sapphires under the moon._

_Angelica holds back her tears as she moves closer to them and Diamond rubs Angelica's face with her hand. _

Diamond: "You are stunning. I know who you are. You're one of Triton's girls aren't you?"

_Angelica quietly nods and bows her head._

_Diamond sighs then lets Angelica's face go. _

Diamond: "Okay, so here's how this works my pets I will give you both a hundred years as humans and in exchange I need you to sing for me."

Angel: "What, but why only a hundred? As meres we can live up to three hundred."

_Diamond rolls her eyes at the mermaid's whining. _

Diamond: "Humans don't live that long so that's the deal sugar."

_Angelica frowns at this news, but Samson speaks up. _

Samson: "Wait, but there's more just listen."

Diamond: "He's right! There is more; I can erase all your bad memories as meres so you'll be totally safe and happy as humans. You just have to give me your soul when you die and sing for me whenever I ask. I will only ever ask you to sing for me once. Now, surely that's a fair deal for a happy free life."

_Diamond smiles at them as she paces along the beach squishing the sand between her vessels bare feet._

Angelica: "You want our souls, but then what will happen to us when we die? I don't want to go to hell."

Diamond: "Honey, life is hell you haven't seen the worst of it yet trust me on this without your freedom you'd be just as miserable alive under the sea then as if you were dead so you have nothing to lose. But, because you are the daughter of the sea and have such an amazing voice I'm willing to make you a once in a lifetime special offer darling."

_Diamond moves in close to whisper at them knowing that what she is about to say will get them to want to seal the deal._

Diamond: "I will find away to punish your father for what he did to your sister. I know how much you loved her."

_Angelica perks up when she hears this news. She desperately wants revenge for her sister._

Angelica: "Really! Can you do that?"

Diamond: "Of course I can, but it may take several years. So in the mean time enjoy your new life on land and make sure to watch out for hunters."

_Samson and Angelica both exchange confused glances. _

Samson: "What's a hunter?

Diamond: "A fool! A festering pimple, no really plagues upon the land, hunters try to hunt down and kill special creatures like you just for the fun of it. They are cruel, nasty and stupid coach roaches so you shouldn't reveal to any humans what you once were. Most hunters don't believe meres even exist so you should be safe, but if they do figure out what you are it's best to kill them quickly and get out of town before more show up."

_Samson nods at Diamond dutifully; he has helped kill many human pirates and fishermen as a soldier of the sea, so the idea of killing hunters doesn't bother him at all. Angelica however doesn't want to hurt anyone except for her father and she has never harmed any living creatures before so the thought of killing them disturbs her very much. _

_Diamond walks over and kneels right in front of Samson ready to make the deal._

Diamond: "So will you agree to my offer? This is your last chance."

_Samson takes one last look at Angelica who still appears unsure so he makes the final decision. _

_He looks back at the demon. _

Samson: "Yes, we accept!"

_Diamond smiles at the handsome merman then grabs Samson's face in her hands and kisses him deeply._

_Angelica doesn't like this so she looks away, but she keeps quiet until Diamond lets him go. _

_Samson still in a daze from the kiss immediately begins to change. His skin starts to crawl and ripples, then Samson's fins disappear and his tail begins to badly itch. He tries to scratch at it, but his sharp nails are already gone. His seaweed green hair turns brown and his green skin begins to look pale white. _

_The sand once again sweeps up into a cloud this time forming all around Samson. He closes his eyes, but Angelica gets sand in her eyes which she quickly tries to wipe away so she can see again. But, when she looks up Samson is gone from the beach. _

Angelica: "Samson? Samson!"

Diamond: "You're turn sweetheart. It won't hurt much, but you may feel disoriented for awhile when you wake up."

Angelica: "But how will I find Samson?"

Diamond: "You two our soul mates that'll be easy just look for a tall muscular man with brown hair and pale skin when you get into town. He should be waiting for you at the Krusty Crab Diner in the second booth that is where I sent him so come on time to go."

_Angelica doesn't like being left alone so she puckers her lips quickly and Diamond softly kisses them. Angelica closes her eyes tightly very scared to go through the transformation into a human, but when she opens them again Diamond is gone too and the sand cloud comes for her. She closes her eyes once more and falls into a deep sleep as her body changes. _

_The angel, Castiel appears on the beach an hour later with Serena. He resurrects the little mermaid and turns her into a human. He finds Angelica still asleep naked in her brand new human form. Castiel knows they will wake up soon so he touches their foreheads gently and sends these sisters twenty years into the future too protect them from harm. _

_One of his superiors named Kutiel, the angel of the sea has asked him to do this. Castiel does not know why these mermaids are so important to God or their angelic mission to prevent the apocalypse. Castiel simply obeys his orders and leaves the beach once more to return to his garrison without a word. _

_Diamond is furious when she realizes that Angelica has been stolen away from her somehow, but she assumes its Triton's doing not the work of angels. She has her own bitter past with Triton that stretches back for decades and Diamond has vowed revenge on the god. But, he is extremely powerful so she knows it will take a lot of power to defeat him. Diamond cannot kill him at sea, but she hopes to one day get Triton to come on land where he will be vulnerable enough to destroy. Turning his meres into humans is a great way to anger him and she's been doing it for years. _

_She decides that since Angelica is gone that she will change vessels and meet Samson at the Krusty Crab Diner herself pretending to be the new Angelica. These two make love in the diner's kitchen as humans for the first time and Samson becomes forever bonded to her without realizing what he has done. The two of them spend the next twenty years together and Samson does everything she wants him to. _

_Diamond continues to return to the beach of White Pelican Bay at the same time each year without Samson just to see if Triton has finally decided to come out of hiding. Every year more meres come there to make deals with her. She turns them into humans and they scatter across the world to do her biding and to live new lives on land. They all know to steer clear of large bodies of water; especially salt water for it can reveal what they once were in its reflection. _

_Also, Triton can see them in water like a mirror. The meres all fear one day he will find away too come after them if he knows what they look like in their new human form. Diamond on the other hand is counting on it. _

_When Triton doesn't come she returns to her Samson again year after year. But, the more meres she steals away from Triton the angrier the god of the sea becomes and the more humans he kills at sea. Most are eaten by his sea monsters that range from sharks to krakens, nesses even seagulls can become deadly when infused with Triton's supernatural power. _

_Some of these humans are taken to a special island where Triton's creatures can torture them until they are no longer humans, but become monsters ready to kill for him. The first fisherman ever to be taken to the island was named Jack Winchester and so the island became known as Winchester Isle. Jim dies on the island and is taken to heaven by Angelica's mother. She watches over the daughters of the sea waiting for the right opportunity to return for them. _


End file.
